The Overlord defeats the Legion of Doom and turns them to stone
This is how The Overlord defeats the Legion of Doom and turns them to stone goes in The End of the Beginning: True Potential. and the Sons of the Overlord generals see the Legion of Doom Mr. E: Do you want us to deal with them? Grogar: No. Are these cameras on a closed channel? King Sombra: They don't have to be. Grogar: Broadcast it to the world. Let them see who the strongest villain is. Legion of Doom are being broadcast to the world Ninja watch them the Legion of Doom gets inside Kryptarium hear the Overlord's voice The Overlord: It was foolish of you three to come here! Tirek: Show yourself, Overlord! Overlord reveals himself The Overlord: The three of you have changed. Queen Chrysalis: So have you. Cozy Glow: We don't want to fight you. Overlord jumps as Cozy Glow, Chrysalis and Tirek avoid his attacks Queen Chrysalis: This isn't you. The Overlord: This is the new me! his new power Tirek: You have power. Overlord attacks as the villains dodge Cozy Glow: Don't do this! The Overlord: growls Queen Chrysalis: Grogar is using you as a pawn! The Overlord: You are the pawns! Pawns to your own foolishness! continue to fight him watches Grogar: It's the fight that fuels him. He's finding it. His true potential. fight still continues as the Overlord overpowers them Tirek: Once Grogar is gone, we shall rule Ninjestria. The Overlord: There is nothing left for any of you to rule! attacks them powers up her horn The Overlord: I've played many roles. Worn many masks. First evil. Cozy Glow Dark Lord. Tirek Golden Master. at Chrysalis Leader. her But only one was summoned back. blasts Chrysalis The Overlord: Destroyer! Glow fights him her attack is stopped Overlord overpowers her and throws her to a wall Overlord walks over as Tirek fires a beam at him, but the Overlord dodges it and grabs and shoves Tirek to a wall. Tirek attempts to make another beam, but the Overlord gets ahead of him and forms a beam of his own that sends Tirek flying to the ground. Tirek gets up, panting as the Overlord growls Ninja are frightened Lloyd: What's going on? Princess Celestia: Grogar. He wants us to watch. He wants us to see who the strongest villain is. cut back to the battle looks scared grins Grogar: Soon, I will rule Ninjestria. Overlord fires at Tirek helps Tirek get back up Overlord snarls the Legion of Doom gets back up Tirek: It's us. Your allies. The Overlord: I have no allies. Overlord then picks up the Bewitching Bell and crushes it, destroying it Legion of Doom is weakened Overlord then uses his powers to turn them to stone and the Sons of the Overlords generals watch Mr. E: Everyone saw the Overlord defeat those traitors. Grogar: I think it's time Ninjestria meets its new emperor. Emperor Overlord! laugh evilly as they leave and the episode ends